


Hitam Putih

by Ai Selai Strawberry (Selai)



Series: Penulis dan Dia [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: DLDR, M/M, alay, alur kecepetan, angstuuuu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Ai%20Selai%20Strawberry
Summary: “Kau tahu ? Pemain utama tak harus begitu bersinar.” Ujarnya sembari mengusap hidung yang sedikit berlendir karena tak terhitung berapa kali dia bersin hari ini.“Dan jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Anak orang kaya. Kau bau kucing.”Yang diajak bicara tak menggubris. Semakin mendekatkan diri dan menumpukan bahunya pada lawan bicara. Berbisik, “Lalu kau ingin karakter yang seperti apa hmm, Tuan Narsis ?”HATCHIM!!“YA !! JUMIN HAN KEMBALI KAU !!”Beruntungnya pemuda berambut kelam itu sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu dengan kedua ujung bibir yang tertarik berlawanan.





	

Jumin berdecak. Melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan dua kancing atasnya. Wajahnya ia acak sebelum berbaring di sofa, membiarkan tangannya jatuh mencapai lantai dengan karpet yang dia tebak baru saja diganti.

Mata sulung dari keluarga Han itu hampir saja tertutup jika telinganya tak mendengar dua atau tiga dehaman di belakangnya.

Jumin melirik. Mendapati sosok berambut putih panjang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

“Apa ? Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini.” Gumam anak sang presdir. Badannya ia balikkan agar memunggungi aktor musikal itu.

“Hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa monster milikmu akan diam di kamar mandi selamanya karena sudah membuatku mencuci semua perabotan yang terinfeksi bulu mengerikannya.”

Kelereng Jumin melebar. Dia segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Menyisakan tawa laknat Zen mengalun seiring langkah kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

“Kau jahat.” Protes Jumin saat dirinya memasuki apartemen itu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Pria itu hampir melangkah ke dapur untuk menemui Zen namun terdiam karena yang dicarinya sedang mengacungkan pisaunya. Mengancam itu melepaskan atribut yang dipakai dengan menggoyangkan benda tajam tersebut.

Jumin berdecak. Melepas jas mahalnya dan menggantungkannya. Disusul dengan berjalan ke dapur setelah merasa nyawanya sudah tidak terancam.

“Kau memang tak seharusnya menitipkannya padaku.” Zen berujar sembari mengaduk sup yang ia buat. Membiarkan sepasang lengan melingkar dan kepala yang bertumpu di bahunya.

“Jaehee juga pergi ke kantor.”

“Luciel ?” “Kau lebih baik darinya. Setidaknya walaupun kau mengurung bola bulu manisku, kau takkan menyiksanya seperti si Choi itu.”

“Kau harus mencoba menitipkannya pada Yoosung.” “Elizabeth 3rd tak boleh merasa diduakan oleh game.”

Zen mematikan kompornya. Berbalik. Mengusap kecil pipi kanan Jumin dan mencubitnya pelan.

“Dan kau mau aku terus menerus bersin karena bola bulu itu, eh ?”

Jumin mengecup ujung hidung Zen gemas. “Aku suka saat hidungmu memerah – “

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh bekapan Zen sebelum Zen berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. “Berhenti menggodaku, Sialan.”

.

.

.

.

Jumin membuka pintu kamar Zen kasar. Emosinya tampak hampir meledak, berbeda dengan sifat tenang miliknya. Tangannya memutar kursi Zen. Menangkup wajah pemilik mata ruby. Jumin masih diam. Belum berujar apapun. Kemudian melepaskan tangkupan tangannya. Mengepal sembari membalikkan badan.

“Kalau kau akan menyuruhku untuk menghapusnya, aku takkan melakukannya.” Zen berujar datar dan Jumin merasa tak mengenal pemuda di belakangnya.

“Apa kau sebegitu bencinya denganku ?” Suaranya bergetar. “Kau satu-satunya yang tega membuat pemeran utamanya menghilang.”

“Memang seharusnya begitu. Aku – “

“Mengikuti kemauan editor dan penggemarmu ?!? Kau ingin membuangku begitu – “

“Memang seharusnya begitu !! Berhenti menyalahkan editor dan fansku !!” Zen berdiri setelah perkataan dengan nada tinggi itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Jumin masih ada di depannya dengan bahu bergetar. Meski tak ada isakan, Zen tahu benar kalau pemuda yang lebih tinggi dua senti darinya itu menangis. Zen benar-benar tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya bagaikan kucing yang dimanusiakan, sosok yang ingin terlihat elegan dan dipuja tapi rapuh dan begitu sensitif. Dan juga cantik.

Langit senja mengintip keduanya dibalik celah jendela yang terbuka. Membuat siluet sosok Zen yang memeluk Jumin dari belakang. Lembut. Bak merengkuh sesuatu yang akan rusak jika tak hati-hati. Di telinga kanan Jumin, Zen berbisik,

“Juminku memang sudah pergi dan aku menghilangkanmu karena aku merasa bersalah padamu dan padanya. Menjadikanmu pengganti eksistensinya agar aku tak merasa sendiri lagi. Pada kenyataannya, kau hanya sosok karakter yang takkan bisa kumiliki seutuhnya, seperti Juminku yang dulu.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAAFKEUN KARENA INI BERASA ALAY BANGET NAAAAK TWT


End file.
